This invention relates to a surface mounted slide bolt and, more particularly, to a bolt mountable on a door, window, drawer, etc.
Slide bolts have been known and used for a long time but notwithstanding this, improvements are being made continually. Among the features which have been utilized for the last quarter-century or so are the use of key-equipped locks and also the arrangement whereby the fastening screws are covered both in the extended and retracted positions of the slide bolt. Exemplary or such is Pat. No. 3,606,775.
Notwithstanding such developments, there are advantages that have not been fully realized such as fewer part design, simplicity of assembly, avoidance of load on the lock elements and versatility of the construction to afford operation without the lock. These and other advantages are achieved according to the invention wherein we provide four basic elements, viz., a relatively elongated base and a strike, both of which are adapted to be mounted on door means such as the door and frame of a doorway, window and window frame, drawer and case and the like. The other two members include a relatively elongated bolt slidably and removably mounted on the base and having a passage means intermediate the ends and plug means mounted in the passage of the bolt.
The plug means and the base have cooperating portions for placing the bolt in three positions relative to the base. The fully retracted position permits disassembly, the fully extended position has the bolt lockingly engaging the strike and a third is an intermediate position where the bolt is not disassembable from the base but is retracted from the strike so as to position the door, etc. in openable condition.
The invention, in the specific embodiment includes as the plug means a lock or turn knob which is a generally elongated cylindrical member having a boss at the interior end. The boss or projection has a generally rectangular cross-section featuring opposed arcuate sides and opposed planar sides. The planar sides are closer together than the arcuate sides so as to make the boss narrower therebetween than it is 90.degree. therefrom. A turn knob or lock engages tab means upset from the base. When the lock is in its locked position, the lock engages the tab means in the base and prevents the bolt from sliding away from either fully extended or partially retracted positions. By rotating the lock 90.degree., the boss can pass beyond the tab means allowing the bolt to slide to its opposite position. The base further has a second upset or tab means that acts as a stop limiting the travel of the bolt in its open position. However, the boss has a slot arranged at about 45.degree. so that the bolt can slide further than the unlocked, retracted position by receiving the second tab means. This permits the disassembly of the lock from the bolt and the bolt from the base.
Other objects, advantages and details of construction may be seen in the ensuing specification.